A Snowy Mistake
This roleplay is officially dead.....eep. Hello, welcome to this roleplay! I promised I would make a roleplay taking place on Snowlands, so here it is! Might need getting used to the cold, because it's freezing there! So get your jackets on for this roleplay, as the Snowlands won't be an ice place to be in. Rules * There aren't really any rules. You may use characters you plan on making even without making a page, just to add some spice to this. The only real rule is to have fun. And no need to ask to join! Also, you may break the 4th wall, I won't mind. Members * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak * Danceykitty **Dancey **Pearla (if you heard from deviantart, you should know her, but also can be in this universe) **Darky (Dark Dancey) **Sparkles * Squidy ** Squidy ** Clarence & Pete ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Leo & Spike ** Kuribo ** Mike (Espurr) (Shy but just loveable Espurr) ** MissingNo (Squidy822) ** Balloony (LIFE IS JOY) * TheTabbySlime ** Techy * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs ** Minty. Maybe. * RPMaster ** Reuben ** sherif staryu Summary The Snowlands have never been explored before, as people say it's extremely dangerous, and no one would make it out alive. As a cat that can't die with the heart necklace unbroken, Dancey decides to be the first to explore the area, and ignored the warnings. However, she doesn't go alone, and went with her pearlcat companion, Pearla, but she did realize it was a huge mistake to go, but thankfully, she brought her jacket and scarf, so it won't be too cold. Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked through the snow, probably playing around with the snow on the way, Pearla just stayed over the snow not bothering to go down and play around," Come on, Dancey, I just want to get out of here, better than freezing to death!" Dancey was still being that playful cat, rolling in the snow," Aw, can't you let me play in the snow in this form for a little longer?" Pearla looked at Dancey with disagreement, but let her anyway, "Fine, I'll let you play a little longer, but only a little while." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak wandered through the Snowlands, hoping to see some arctic slimes. He had run out of them at his lab, and the only other way to get them was through Beatrix's range exchange, but that would lead to a mystery and eventually, him being discovered. He saw a tiny orange cat rolling around in the snow and went over to investigate. ---Danceykitty--- With Dancey still in her cat form, Pearla noticed a tabby with goggles. Although it seems close, it also seems like it's far, as it is slightly transparent,"Hey, Dance, someone's coming." Dancey was still rolling and playing in the snow, then stops to see the approaching slime, "Well, I just hope they're friendly," Pearla couldn't agree with Dancey more,"Yeah, me too." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak finally made it to where the cats were sitting. He looked at the both of them with his tail curled up around him. "What are you doing? It's rather dangerous here..." ---Danceykitty--- "Dancey's having way too much fun in the snow, anyways, we're just exploring." Dancey is still being playful in the snow, they stops to sit down for a while, "Yeah, we were kinda interested in this area, so we came here to explore. Plus, I'm over obsessed with snow," Dancey decides to change to her human form, hoping she didn't scare the fog-like tabby, "Well, we should probably move on, places to explore, see ya'!" Dancey tidied her jacket and scarf, and went continued on the exploration, Pearla following along. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak waved goodbye with the little mechanical arm in the vacpac. He then realized the tunnel back to the lab was farther away then he expected. He would have to stay the night. He sighed and started piling snow together into a little slime house. ---disOneEditor--- Far off in the distance, a small blue hunter slime is teleporting to Katak. It wish it brought a jetpack along, but in this cold, it would take too long for it to retrieve one. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was traveling in the snow, fighting the urge to play in the snow. After about 15 minutes of walking and fighting an urge, Dancey found some sort of monument,"Hey, Pearla, do you see that strange building thing over there?" Pearla looked at the strange building," Yeah, I do, it looks like a.....a giant bear..?" Dancey decided to explore the monument,"We should check it out! However...I don't remember anyone saying someone lives here." Pearla let out a small sigh,"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but let's just check it out anyway, I can't fight my curiosity." --disOneEditor-- The hunter slime teleports from the bottom of a mountain to the top to shave off time. However, it does not stop it from rolling into a giant snowball from falling off the mountain. After becoming a giant snowman, by accident of course, it wriggles out of the snow and tries to continue its journey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked to the front of the monument, Pearla floating to follow. There seems to be a door at the side of the foot of the giant bear structure,"Huh, looks like there's a door, why is that?" Dancey, still very confused, pushed the door open in curiosity. The two were met with the faces of a bunch of feral largos of different kinds,"Oh darn. I think we should ruUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!" As Dancey yelled "run," the two fled from the ferals, who were surprisingly fast. ---Squidy822--- Squidy, Clarence, and Pete, who were having a little snow day (Squidy, unsuprisingly, with a cookie jar.) when they heard the screams. Squidy went to save the two, hoping they have cookies to pay him with. When he arrived, he was met with the two Ferals. I wont go into description to what he did, but lets just say one of the Ferals was running off crying, and the other one was a little puddle on the ground. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla kept running, until they eventually lost them, "Phew, that was a close one, who would thought of a plot like that for a role-" Before Dancey could finish, Pearla somehow smacked Dancey on the back of her head with her paw,"Don't break the forth wall so early." ---Squidy--- Squidy suddently teleports in front of the two with a somewhat demonic look to him and says, "Alright, I saved you. Now, I'll have you know I'm an inter-dimensional horror. NOW GIVE ME A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very much frightened, "Err, sorry to say but, we don't have any cookies with us. We've got marshmallows though!...If you'll accept that." ---Squidy822--- Squidy looks at them angerily and bad-mooded, and states, "Now I'm in a bad mood. Saved a couple of fools and got no cookies for my troubles. Y'know what I do in a bad mood? I kill people!" And then 3 portals appear, and 1 Tarr falls out of each. --XxKatakxX-- An artic slime ran past Dancey, an inter-galactic horror, and Pearla, and Katak chased after it. Seeing the Tarr fall out of portals, Katak threw a couple of random cookies and snowballs, hoping to distract the Tarr, seeing as he had nothing else in his vacpac before looking back to chase the artic slime, only to see it disappear into the distance. Katak sighed and realized that there was an inter-galactic horror. He threw some cookies at it and ran far, far away. Somehow to the secret tunnel to the Lab. --disOneEditor-- Unsurprisingly, the hunter slime was stuck. With the tail coming out and the ears, it looked like it was a snow-hunter-slime, the equivalent of a snowman for slimes. ---Danceykitty--- "Heh, that's not the best mindset to have," Dancey summoned a bow and arrow to attack the tarrs,"Look, we're sorry we don't have any cookies, we'll repay you later." ---Squidy--- *Caught the cookies Katak threw and teleports away, leaving the tarrs* ---Danceykitty--- *Dancey is still fighting the tarrs, only one of them were down* ---XxKatakxX--- -takes hammer and throws it at the tarr, only for it to be launched straight back- ---Danceykitty--- *Dancey catches the hammer with telekinesis then drops it in the snow, then continues to fight the tarrs nonstop* ---Squidy822--- Lemmy would be walking by and notices Dancey. "!!!Danceys in trouble!!!" he says as he hops at a tarr and let's it eat him, and blows it up from the inside. The other ones run off after such. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stares at the cause of what happened, then speaking fast, she says,"Ok bye I'mma go," Dancey then grabs Pearla and walks away, paranoid, Pearla is very much confused," Waitaminutewatwherearewegoin'?" ---Squidy822--- "Wait up, Dancey!" Lemmy says as he follows. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tries her best not to attack, as she doesn't really like being crushed on. She also wondered how the sheep knew her name, and so did Pearla. ---Squidy822--- Squidy popped out of a portal in front of Dancey. "Just go with it," he says. "I mean, who even cares about logic anymore?" After saying that, he leaves, after saying: "I'll make like a tree and leaf now." ---Danceykitty--- When the squid popped out of nowhere, Dancey freaked out, "AH GEEZ WAT THA FLAFF!?" ---Squidy822--- When Dancey shouted, Lemmy beeliined to bite the squid and was there barely after he left, biting at where he was. ---Danceykitty--- Pearla softly chuckled at the sheep's fail, until Dancey shushed her for being rude. A thought also rang in her head,"And I thought I was done with this sillyness." ''---''Squidy822--- "Dang! So close!" Lemmy says, then sits there waiting for everyone to start walking again. ---Danceykitty--- "Mehh I want to play in the snow again, can I-" Pearla quickly said no before Dancey could finish. Sad kitty is sad, they kept walking. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy is following behind, looking around as if he were Danceys bodyguard...and then, he suddenly shouts "L-L-L-...LIIIIME!" And he wasn't wrong. lime was right there, not noticing them. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla had about enough of the yellow sheep. So Dancey teleported away with Pearla to somewhere else, but still at the Snowlands. Darky, who was somewhere completely different, decided to communicate with Dancey for a while (basically talking to each other in their minds, I guess?),"Hey, Dancey, sorry for being a bit alarming, anyway, how are you doing?" Dancey responded with,"I'm doing pretty good, where are you right now? I'm at the Snowlands." Of course, Darky responded with, "The one place I'm always at." ''Dancey knew what she meant, and with a sigh, responded,"Of course, in the middle of nowhere. Darky, you never cease to surprise me with things like these."'' ''---''Squidy822--- Lemmy actually charges by Darky, screaming, lime chasing him in his evil form because he somehow got ahold of a gold plort. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took lime with her telekinesis, and dunked him into the ice cold water. Darky noticed a yellow sheep slime, sighed, then teleported herself and the sheep to Dancey. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy looks up at Darky, mouths "thank you," and hops over to Dancey. "Hiya Dancey! Doing well?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla were slightly annoyed, Dancey responds to the yellow sheep with,"Oh, I'm doing fine." Pearla then decides to tell the yellow sheep something,"Ey, mind if you leave us alone? We're really trying to explore this place without any distractions." Darky agreed with Pearla, though she wasn't there the whole time, and didn't know what was going on. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy walks off sadly, until he encounters Squidy in a shadowy form. He just smiles looking down on him and snaps his fingers. Lemmy was turned into a yellowish tabby slime and teleported mildly into Dancey's path, far enough to not be seen teleporting there, but close enough so he will be seen. ---Danceykitty--- The three tried to ignore the "tabby" and went on their way. ---Squidy822--- A voice in Lemmys head says, Dont worry, kid. I have an idea. And then Lemmy suddently gets a bow and he then follows the gang. ---Danceykitty--- The three STILL ignores the "tabby." (Dancey only judges others by personality, not looks. She knows that looks can be deceiving) ---Squidy822--- Squidy alters the "tabbys" appearance and puts it in a box and gives them frostbite and puts it in the path of Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Look, everyone has better things to do, so that's why they're ignoring the things around them. ---Squidy822--- Squidy gets so mad he goes to a last resort. He throws the "tabby" directly in their path and starts to beat it up. ---Danceykitty--- Although Dancey has never known or seen a yellow tabby, she decided to save the "tabby," and attacks the squid with a bunch of tiny, low damaging magic stars. ---Squidy822--- The squid didn't even bother to fight back and just teleports away. The tabby wiggles over to Dancey, meows, and sticks by her side like a pet. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just stuck with it, and let out a small sigh,"We should probably get going." Dancey and the others walked around in the snow, until a gold slime suddenly came into their paths,"Heya, Dancey!" Dancey noticed the gold slime,"Hello, Sparkles...Uhh, what are you doing here?" Dancey and the others walked along while Sparkles explained,"I just decided I wanted to join in your adventures!" Pearla stared at Sparkles,"Are you sure you are alright with the cold here?" Sparkles answered with,"Yeah, I actually kinda like the cold." After Sparkles finished speaking, the group came by the group of ferals. Dancey grabbed Pearla and Sparkles while Darky took the "tabby," as Dancey screamed at the top of her lungs,"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" ---Squidy822--- The Tabby looked slightly unhappy being carried by Darky, but mostly was panicking because of the feral slimes, kinda like a real kitten. ---Danceykitty--- *Benny hills theme plays* ---Squidy822--- Lemmy scrunches up his face uncomfortably for a second, and then an electric hairball hits a feral smack in the face. ---Danceykitty--- Darky was a bit disgusted by what the "tabby" did,"Gross, I thought only normal cats would do that. Well, at least that's one feral down, but there's still a bunch!" Darky decided to count the ferals, she counted about 53,"Well, isn't that great, 53 darn ferals." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy hopped out of Darkys hands and, to show bravery, puffed up...and then released a giant hairball that defeated about 20 ferals. The others plain ran away. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey honestly didn't care about the bravery of a person, she could live with a person who's a coward. So she wasn't really impressed with what the "tabby" did. She put down Pearla and Sparkles, and walked away, along with the group. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy followed, and then there was a mini-earthquake coming from him. Thats all of my characters way of unpurposely saying, "I'm hungry." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around, then all of a sudden took a couple of bags of marshmallows from out of nowhere (somehow), and said in excitement,"So who's up for roasted marshmallows?" Everyone was in excitement saying "I am!" ...Well except for Darky,"Yeah, well, how are we gonna roast the marshmallows?" Everyone face-palmmed as Pearla pointed at a bunch of tall trees. They then set up a campfire to roast the marshmallows, Dancey and Darky using telekinesis to hold the mallows over the fire, and the rest using sticks to hold the mallows. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had an metal rod, and stuck marshmellows onto it. Then he zapped the rod, cooking them all. Then Lemmy ate a couple but mostly saved a few to give to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to go multitask mode and started cooking more than one marshmallows at once. Darky did the same. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy pulled out some chocolate and cooked it in a case with appls bits and two slices of bread. He made another, and handed one to Dancey. It was delicious...and strangely familiar? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey accepted the snack that the "tabby" gave,"Thanks, I guess." She didn't manage to eat all of it, but she managed to eat about three-fourths of it. After finishing, she continues roasting marshmallows nonstop, there were about 25 bags, 15 out of 25 were unopened. There were also two huge piles of roasted marshmallows behind Darky and Dancey. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy, cutely, ended up falling asleep. If he wasn't in tabby form, it would probably end up being less cute. ---Danceykitty--- Darky decided to cause some mischief, and threw a bunch of marshmallows everywhere, hitting Sparkles, Pearla, and the "tabby,"also nearly hitting Dancey. Pearla and Sparkles were a bit angry, but Dancey managed to catch the marshmallow in her mouth. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy zapped the marshmellows and they dropped to the ground where the tabby ate them before they rotted or anything. ---Danceykitty--- "Darky, you need to keep your telekinesis to yourself, ok?" Pearla said with a death glare while Darky was smirking slightly. ---Squidy822--- A tarr spat some goop at the back of Danceys head, and it hurt. Lemmy instantly looked at the tarr. There was mangling, biting, and screaming, and you could almost feel sorry for what used to be a tarr... ---Danceykitty--- Luckily, there was a small, frozen pond about a few feet away from the fire. Dancey decides to break the ice with a few magic stars and washed the tarr goop off her fur after changing to her cat form. It was hard to clean off, but was cold, and Dancey honestly really liked the cold, so it was a bit balanced. After finishing, she jumped out of the pond and shook off the water, getting a bit of water on Pearla. Pearla gave Dancey a glare, "Oops, sorry." Dancey said as she walked near the fire with the rest and sat down, letting her fur dry with the warmth of the fire. However, Dancey was freaking out a bit because she hates fire, but hey, it's for the greater good, well, at least for her. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy cutely hopped up onto Dancey, naturally absorbed some of the water (Cat or Sheep, he's still a slime) and napped quitely. He was fairly soft, considering he was made of slime. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey used her telekinesis to pick up Lemmy and put him on the ground. She doesn't allow slimes who she doesn't know to sleep on her head. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy sat a little less comfortably, but still slept for a bit. A doge slime came and he didn't even blink at it. Then he heard a wolf slime and his eyes pinged open and he hopped onto Danceys lap, shaking like a man in bathing suit in Antartica with the scariest thoughts on earth. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, still in her cat form, used telekinesis to put the "tabby" on the ground, then goes to her human form and walks to the direction where she heard the wolf slime. ---Squidy822--: It was odd, really. A tabby who barely blinked to dog slimes and was afraid of wolf slimes? It was odd behavior... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked behind a pine tree, but after noticing the wolf slime, she immediately went back completely behind the tree. Darky went to where Dancey was and saw the wolf slime,"Oh hey it's a wolf...I'M GONNA FIGHT IT." Darky ran up to the wolf slime while Dancey was very much worried,"No wAIT DON'T FIGHT THE WOLF!" But it was a bit too late, Darky fought the wolf anyways and ended up dying. Dancey took the necklace with her telekinesis afterwards and put it in her ocarina pouch, slightly disapointed, then walked back to the fire and sat down next to Sparkles. Pearla was gathering twigs to keep the fire high. Now that she thinks about it, this kinda reminds Dancey of another game she used to play back at Earth. ---Squidy822--- Snow rustled around the group. If it was any rougher, you might have thought it was a monster. Then a certain friendly shifter leapt out of the snow as a penguin. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit alert when that happened, but noticed it's just a penguin (who's probably Leo, but Dancey doesn't know), and went back to what she was doing. She doesn't seem to be roasting anymore marshmallows for some reason, even though there were about 10 full bags of marshmallows. ---Squidy822--- If you didn't realise that it was Leo, maybe it was a slight tip-off when he screamed "YAHOOY!" after a fairly large jump. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey became a bit bored, and summons a crystal to shape it into what looks like a lily, then undid the magic because she only did it because she was bored, then she realized she could have kept that as a decoration in her home. ---Squidy822--- Leo notices the group. "Oh, hi dance. Hello gold slim I never learnt the name of. Who're you friends?" And he pops into human form and points at Pearla and "Tabby." ---Danceykitty--- "Hi, penguin. By the way, the gold slime's named Sparkles, we're pretty good friends, so is Pearla, the pearlcat. I would have Darky to greet you, but she's not here yet." ---Squidy822--- Leo said, "A. You dont really have to call me penguin while I'm a human, B. My name is Leo, and C. What about the yellow tabby?" ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, just found him in the snow while we were all exploring. he's not really a friend, but he's pretty good company, I guess." ---Squidy822--- "He seems friendly." Leo says, petting it and getting a purr in return. "I never feel satisfied without petting a cat if there is a cat." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey replies,"Well, just so you know, I'm kinda a cat, too. Heh, don't pet me." Dancey sounded more serious at the last three words. ---Squidy822--- Leo stared at Dancey for a moment, twitching. Just when it looked like he was gonna lose it and go for it, he was zapped by the tabby who was trying to help Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey inches away from Leo to not get pet. She also inched away from the "tabby." ---Squidy822--- Leo gets up, and then turns towards Pearla. Lemmy used a bunch of electricity on him the first time, so doesn't have enough to stop him. He leaps at and pets Pearla ---Danceykitty--- Pearla sounds as if she's growling at Leo, which is kinda strange since cats normally hiss. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy, knowing Pearla is Danceys friend, bites Leo's leg. "YEEEEEEOWCH!" He screams. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly blurted out,"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was about to hurt Leo more, until Lime popped up. Lemmys fur stood on point, making him look like...a sheep? And he ran, lime chasing him. He never ended up getting too far from the camp. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to use telekinesis to throw lime at the wolf slime that killed Darky. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy went over and started to snuggle up to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey picked up Lemmy, put him down away from where she sat, and sat back to where she sat, and roasted a marshmallow to eat it. ---Squidy822--- Lime appeared by Lemmy again. Before anyone could question anything, hs burped out a wolf slime tail. And then there was panic. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somewhat knew that was going to happen, and threw lime into a farther away place, hoping he landed in a frozen pond. ---Squidy822--- Lime came back, saw sparkles, and quickly got a carrot and shoved it into his mouth. Then lime at the gold plort and turned into his actually-dangerous form. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey once again threw lime somewhere, but probably way further. ---Squidy822--- Lime came back, and Lemmy realised what he had to do. Squidy appears with a boombox and puts in "Your best friend." Lemmy sheds the cat skin to reveal himself, while floating up. His eyes seemed to disappear into emptiness, and he had a creepy-looking grin. From out of his eyeholes came a bunch of electricity, and that formed into a ghost-like shape. Such a thing punched lime far away, and so hard they wouldn't want to come back. Then the electricity went back into Lemmy, the eyeballs appearing again, and then he fel unconcious from what power he used. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was panicking a bunch,"WHOAWHATINTHEWORLDJUSTHAPPENEDIDONKNOWWHYAMISPEAKINGSOFASTWHATTHEF-LUFF?!" Dancey calmed down a little,"Ok seriously what the fluff just happened?" ---Squidy822--- Squidy explained everything, "Your Best Friend" still playing from his boombox. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was about to question this logic, but then said,"You know what, I'm not questioning about this." ---Squidy822--- "And, before you question the logic of this, think for a moment who your talking to." Squidy says. "A demonic squid that can transform, teleport, summon portals, fuse with his brother, and more." But then he continues, "And I know just about everything in this universe except a few, and this happens to be one of the things I dont know..." while looking at Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey slightly mumbled,"I wasn't going to question that logic." ---Squidy822--- Squidy looked at Lemmy. He knew it all, but never said. He knew just about everything. These mortals didn't 100% know who he was. But he looked down at Lemmy, knowing what creepiness is embodied within his backstory. It amused him. He closed his eyes and let himself have a small chuckle. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stared at Squidy, then Lemmy, and back to Squidy,"Err, may we go now? If so, thank you because this is getting a little awkward for me." Dancey then picked up Sparkles and went back to exploring, while Pearla followed. They seemed to have left behind the marshmallows. ---Squidy822--- Squidy grinned. "Aren't you going to pick up the...'Sheep?'" he asks with almost no tone...a slightly childish voice...and then he opens one eye revealing a lack of pupil and disappears. Leo was in human form in a cradled position, holding onto his legs kinda like this? |/\ i dunno. Point is, he seemed somewhat scared/creeped out/whatever ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and the group had already left before Squidy asked about the sheep. ---Squidy822--- Leo decided to brave his fears, dare to pick up Lemmy, and followed the group. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey notices the bear like structure again. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with it. Dancey pulled her scarf over part of her face to stay warm. ---Squidy822--- Leo decided he should catch up, so he made Lemmy hold onto him, and went into penguin form to slide quickly. ---Danceykitty--- The group were trying to find out more about the Snowlands, when suddenly, MORE FLUFFING FERALS,"Oh not this again!" Dancey shouted, as the group ran the opposite direction, Dancey holding Sparkles while running. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy suddently woke up, the electric form floating out, and such slashed rapidly at the ferals. Leo just popped into human form, popped on some headphones, and tried to withdraw from the world. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey slid to turn back at the ferals, and to stop while turning to them, and shot a few magic stars to scare off about 10 ferals, and hit 2. Pearla also stopped to turn around and throw marshmallows at the ferals, yelling some sort of derpy war cry. ---Squidy822--- Leo decided to get up and help. He seemed to still be nodding his head to the music as he summoned fireballs with his fingerless gloves and shot the ferals. Another flame-shooter joined his side. "Oh, hey Kuribo." ---Danceykitty--- Pearla is rapid-firing marshmallows at the ferals, and for some reason it's helping as some of the ferals apparently ate some mallows. ---Squidy822--- "Hey, uhh, Kuribo, do your best to not let your powers act too strongly on Dancey." Leo warned Kuribo. "Why?" "Because if she ends up falling in love with you for a bit through it then Lemmy's gonna zap you insanely." "Oh...yeah that does not sound good at all. I'll try my best." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then suddenly shouted,"I don't like fire!" ---Squidy822--- "Did she just read our minds or hear us?" Kuribo questioned. "Trust the force, Luke." Leo replied. "My names not Luke." "Forget it." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then stops using her magic for a while, then points at her ears,"Cats? Good hearing?" Dancey then does that obvious shrug thing. ---Squidy822--- "Well, penguins can do THIS." Leo replied, turning into a penguin and sliding quickly by Ferals cockily. "Your too slow-ow!" He mocked. He started pecking a few until a few were chased off. ---Danceykitty--- "Yes, I know, I read a lot of science books about animals back at Earth." ---Squidy822--- In a flash, Toast had appeared through quick running, and he spinned with his sword killing a few ferals. "Oh, hey Toast!" "Hey Leo." ---Danceykitty--- "Where are all these ferals coming from!?" Dancey noticed a portal with ferals falling out of it,"Well isn't that a bummer, the-" Dancey managed to stop herself from exploding the forth wall. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy ran in, cutting almost all the Ferals in half with a massive blade. He then picked up one and rammed it into the Portal. Then the portal dissapeared because logic. "free hugz" Techy then jumped on top on Dancey. "hugz" Techy seemed to be in a i-hug-all mode. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just stared at Techy hugging Dancey, his face saying "TRIGGERED--" but he managed to keep himself from killing Techy. Leo looked at Techy like, "if this fool hugs me he is going to be burnt--". ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy then jumped on Lemmy. "hugz" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at where the portal used to be,"Welp, that solves the feral problem." ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs was... um... trying to keep a tentacal in the cold. What? Hobs had trapped a tentacal in a metal cage, hoping to see what happen. Unfortunately, the tentacal figured out it could drag the cage along, enabling it to slide away. "No, stap, STAP IT oh I give up..." He left to find something else do, and in the process encountered a large group of assorted slimes, including but not limited to: Dancey Techy Lemmy Leo Toast and a pearl cat thing. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy zapped Techy. "...That felt good!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla glared at Lemmy and Techy for a bit, then Dancey takes out Darky's necklace to bring her back. Like always, Darky is in the same exact form as Dancey is, and is confused until she realizes what's going on. Darky decides to go into her slime form and sits on Dancey's head. Dancey seems bothered, but she's used to this kind of behavior. ---Squidy822--- And then a portal by Squidy appears, and a box falls out. "I'll let you guys open it to see who's inside." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stared at the box for a moment, then suddenly said,"I'll let someone else open it...If anyone else would like to open the box." ---Squidy822--- The box opened from banging of whatevers inside, and Mikes head popped out as he looked around. He saw Dancey and the other large amount of females and curled into a fatal position in the box. Squidy facepalms. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey look a bit confused, as well as the rest of the group. Sparkles looked around for a moment to make sure nothing seems a little strange. ---Squidy822--- Squidy broke the 4th wall and handed Dancey a laptop with the page for Mike on it. ---TheTabbySlime--- "plz" Techy then flew up to the Moon Moon and threw it (the moon moon) at Lemmy. "u dare hate the hugs u GET DUNKED ON DIRTY HUG KILLER" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, while reading the words "scared of females" (or something along those lines, Dancey managed to stop the Moon Moon from hitting Lemmy and the snow with telekinesis,"Huh, no wonder. Well..." Dancey gave the laptop back to Squidy,"I know a few other weird phobias beside that, but never that one before, but even weirder, there's a phobia for pretty much everything, even a phobia OF everything." ---Squidy822--- "He needs to get over this stupid phobia..." And then Squidy picked Matt up and threw him at Dancey. Wilhelm scream. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stopped the Espurr thrown at her, then gently put him down on a small crystal that's somewhat buried in the snow (it was summoned, of course), then told Squidy,"Phobias are hard to get over, but it's easy to get over the fact someone has a strange phobia," Dancey suddenly had an idea to figure out what the phobia was called,"Hey, Squid, mind if you gave that laptop back?" ---Squidy822--- Squidy threw the laptop to Dancey. Mike was unnerving due to an edit to his page to make the thing seem less stupid--did that count as breaking the 4th wall? Mike still walked over behind Leo. Leo just looked at Mike calmly and let him hide there. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey caught the laptop with telekinesis,"Thanks," Dancey then looks up what the fear of females is called,"Gynophobia or gynephobia, ok." Dancey gave the laptop back to Squidy. ---Squidy822--- Squidy ate the laptop. Mike went and started making a Snowtem. ---Danceykitty--- While Mike was making his snowtem, Dancey decides to make a snow bunny with a couple of leaves and small red berries. Pearla watches Dancey make the snow bunny, while Darky makes a snow slimes in her human form after jumping off Dancey's head as a slime. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy helps Dancey with the snow bunny. Leo helped Mike with his Snowtem. Kuribo and Squidy watched. Female slimes were crowding around Kuribo and he was trying to kick them away. "No bad slimes down--" Matt saw this, and his first thought was, "I'm so glad thats not me." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey already finished the snow bunny before Lemmy went to help, as it was pretty easy to make, just a lump of snow, leaves for the ears, and berries for the eyes. Darky continues to make snow slimes. ---Squidy822--- MissingNo materialized by Darky to lend a hand. He looked at Kuribo, and smirked. ---Danceykitty--- Darky seems to busy making a giant stack of snow slimes to even notice anything happening, while Dancey was looking at the top of the stack from the bottom in shock. ---Squidy822--- MN went into the skele-aerodactyl form to fly, and he helped from the sky. ---Danceykitty--- Darky noticed MN in the skele-aerodactyl form, and was startled. Darky kinda accidentally undid her flying ability and fell and was a yard from hitting the ground before Dancey catches her with telekinesis, Darky redid her flight ability, while Dancey undid the telekinesis. It took a while, but Darky managed to get to the top of the stack, probably about 50 slimes now. ---Squidy822--- MN made the 51st a sheep slime. Then Lemmys head poked out of it. MN snickered and Lemmy said, "Seriously? -_-" ---Danceykitty--- Darky seemed somewhat annoyed, then decides that 50 and a half snow slimes were enough. Darky flew back down to Dancey, who was still in shock. ---Squidy822--- MN came down with Darky, returning to normal form. Lemmy's electric form came out of the sheep-shell, and then he tried to pull it out. "Dangit glitch..." ---Danceykitty--- Darky inches away from MN for startling her and nearly killing her. (gosh she almost died twice in this roleplay) ---Squidy822--- "Look I didn't mean to startle y--AHHHHHH--" MN said, the last part being added when Squidy came while oin a wrecking ball and crashed into Darky's slime tower. Where was it hanging from? Who knows. Also the sheep-shell was freed, and Lemmy went back into it. ---Danceykitty--- Darky seemed a bit angry, but decided to do nothing about this, as she would probably die again if she fought Squidy for doing whatever he did. Dancey just seemed upset, but at the same time disappointed. ---TheTabbySlime--- Seems that Techy was using a laptop. He noticed in the Heart Roleplay that there were "Love arrows." Techy disappeared for a moment. Note from Dancey: NOPE, I'm not allowing love arrows here, just...Please for the love of mercy don't use love arrows here. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy pulled out a bow and some love arrows. "EEEEErrorrErOROrIORAW eREraroEOEEEEEEEEEEEROOOor" Then Techy disappeared. ---Danceykitty--- Everyone (that I'm roleplaying with obviously) seemed confused. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy reappeared. "that universe was amazing." Flowey appeared, absorbing everyones SOULS except Techys. Techy: "OH COME ON STOP MAKING ME THE PROTAGONIST GO IN YOUR OTHER FORM ALREADY" Flowey/Asriel went into the Angel of Death form. "SAVE SAVE SAVE" Techy SAVED everyone. Then the battle was over and Flowey disappeared. "Im glad thats over... now someone is going to throw me somewhere because I became the protagonist." ---RPMaster--- Reuben had watched everything happening from afar. He hopped down to the group. "Why, hello there everyone! I am Reuben, somewhat similar to that person there." He smacked his head into a stick, and it stuck to him. Reuben moved so that it was pointing at Dancey. "I am a Cat-person/slime thing too." (Ok, to prevent mary sue tabbyslime from ruining the roleplay, we'll start back at before Techy came in) ---Squidy822--- Squidy pulled out a trombone and played Jingle Bells. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey spaced out for a moment, then after snapping out on the spacing out, said,"So, should we continue?" Pearla was the first to answer,"Yes, I want out." The rest also agreed, so they continued to explore the area. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy, MN, Mike, Kuribo, The Brothers, and Squidy followed. Squidy was dragging along Leo by his collar (the bit of the shirt thats close to the neck not a dog collar) with Spike following. They eventually encountered an orange balloon with a very happy expression seemingly drawn on it with a sharpie. "HAIIIIIII!!!" Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style Category:Danceykitty's Pages